


PL4N3T4RY (~go~!)

by Caracalliope



Series: Species Swap Slices-of-Life [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Terezi Pyrope, Gen, Human Terezi Pyrope, Humans In Troll Romances (Homestuck), Humanstuck, Orphans, Pen Pals, Species Swap, Troll John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Terezi's new foster mom doesn't even say hi when Terezi gets home from school.
Series: Species Swap Slices-of-Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	PL4N3T4RY (~go~!)

Terezi's new foster mom doesn't even say hi when Terezi gets home from school. Which makes her better than the overprotective ones, but it still - well, whatever, Terezi has her own ways of getting attention. She doesn't get free access to the fridge here, so she sits on the stairs and opens her bag of cheesy garlic bread, making sure to crunch it loudly and let the smell spread out. No reaction from foster mom. Whoops, Terezi is a clumsy blind girl who leaves crumbs on the carpet. That's so sad. She makes sure to step on them before making her way upstairs.

The wi-fi's still free, so she fires up her candy red laptop. It's been making weird noises lately but Terezi is choosing to have faith in it because it's never abandoned before. She's got 57 unread messages, not counting the new ones from Vriska that she's never going to check. Fifty are from tragicGrubhood, and she feels a flutter in her chest she's electing to ignore for now. First, she's got to deal with this idiot.

EB: ~hi worthless human!~  
EB: ~i have tried using your map. guess what?~  
EB: ~my entire campaign, including my dear, sweet, precious unicorn sona, got eaten by dragons. i am now sure you are a team red provocateur.~  
EB: ~well played, miss human.~  
EB: ~in my cullture, this means i am legally allowed to murder you and all your quadrants in retaliation!~  
EB: ~but i have decided to be lenient and instead troll you into oblivion.~  
EB: ~see you soon!~

Every time she expects them to get pissed, Terezi's trolls respond with weird elation. And for all his threats, equineBloodlust hasn't gone back to his weird typing method that fucks with her screenreader.

She flexes her fingers before she starts writing back. She's got a plan all set up for EB. Since he's still talking to her, it's time to move on to phase two.


End file.
